Ebon Coalyard
The Ebon Coalyard is a special location located inside the boundaries of a underground volcanic region. Although no volcano erupts through this area, the massive levels of toxic chemicals from beneath have risen to the surface and stained the grounds of this place grey and black. The Guild wishes to explore the hazardous volcanic underground itself, but they must send their hunters to defeat a monster who makes full usage of this place to hunt its prey. Areas *'Base Camp': A small enclave in the tunnel section of the locale. There are the standard supplies in the zone, but nothing else of interest is here, only grey rocks. After Area 3 is available to the accessed a piece of the wall in the left side will collapse, showing a view of that area. *'Area 1': Deeper into the tunnel section the rocks have darkened in colour and black veins, hardened oil that has forged over ores form around its walls. The area is narrow at the pathway to Base Camp expanding outwards into a small cave at the middle. Along the walls, tunnels will open up as the first phase of Tilstavier's fight progresses. When Tilstavier's first phase is finished, it will break open the pathway to Area 2 and when the second phase is finished, the wall along the left side of the area cracks, revealing a path to Area 3 and shows hunters a good view of the outside. *'Area 2': Featuring a giant pool of oil at its center, hunters must transverse move along the curving slope rising above the pool on the top of the area. Emerged out from the tunnels, hunters now have a small look at the surrounding area of the Ebon Coalyard, seeing the equally dark clouds above to the rocks and how they have been shaped by the activity from underground and the Tilstavier. Undoubtedly the most dangerous of the three hunting areas, it is easy for hunters to be knocked in the oil pool off the slopes edge. After phase two of Tilstavier's fight is completed, the pathway to Area 3 is unblocked as it breaks down the wall to it. *'Area 3': The final zone of the Tilstavier's fight. Triple the size of both previous areas, there is much more to see. Hunter's can have an clear look at the surroundings of the Ebon Coalmine. The area is surrounded by oil, steaming from it thick black steam that rises into the air. Beyond that are the wrecked rocks, some emitting ash from the underground volcano from obscured cracks. The area itself is like a giant arena that hunters can easily move around. On the left and right of the area are two pools of oil that have breached the sides that hunters have to avoid. At the furthest point of the area is a giant mound of hardened oil, which covers the easiest entrance to the underground volcanic region. Hunters can use the edge of this slope as a ledge, but Tilstavier can also preform an attack that turns the mound into a hazard, transforming it into a sticky terrain that acts in a similar way as the oil pools. Tilstavier can also create more ledges in the area via certain attacks. Area Hazards *'Gas Fumes': These will occur around veins where ore lies submerged in the hardened tar. At random or by impact, a black coloured steam sprays outwards and will gradually damage hunters in their range and weaken their resistance to Fire Element. *'Oil Pools': In Area 2 and 3 there are large pools of oil that hunters have to avoid contact with. Should they end up in them for any reason, their movement is slowed down and they become more susceptible to elemental damage. Should they move too much or too little hunters will become stuck and have to free themselves like with the Tarred status. *'Sticky Mound': Tilstavier can liquefy the oil mound in Area 3, making hunters walking movements and recovery from knockdowns and panic rolls/dives much slower. Notes *Hunters can only move between areas when the Tilstavier breaks through the walls blocking the pathways to them. Trivia *Although the oil pool in Area 2 is deep enough to be considered an underwater zone, hunters cannot actually swim in the oil due to it being too thick. Category:Areas Category:Chaoarren